Sing me to sleep
by Chainsofreality
Summary: It's night, and Bofur can't sleep. A short bit of fluff I wrote about our cheeky dwarf, since he doesn't get enough love


**I wrote this because Bofur doesn't enough love. Just some short fluff.**

The company stopped for the day at dusk, the streaks of pink and gold still fresh on the western edge of the sky. The temperature was dropping quickly with the sun's descent, and soon fires were blazing to cook food and warm our cold limbs.

I pulled my fur cloak tighter around myself before I laid my bedding out onto the rocky ground, weary and glad for rest at last.

The journey to Erebor had gone relatively well so far. Other than almost being eaten by trolls, killed by goblins, and ripped to shreds by wargs, and with Azog still hot on our trail. At least I had lived for one more day.  
When I was only 15 I found myself in Middle Earth. It turned out that it was by the work of experimental dark magic that transported me here from the world of men and machines I had known my entire life. Shortly after my confusing arrival, I was captured by orcs. By either extreme luck or the threads of fate, I was discovered by the dwarves. Apparently they had been hired to reclaim some of the merchants' chests stolen by the orcs for a portion of the profit, I later found out. They took me in, and a few years later, I felt bound and loyal to assist them when Thorin first proposed the quest for Erebor. My old life was behind me, but not forgotten.

Thorin, who had barely survived the orc raid because of his stubborn pride, insisted on continued travel. It was merely the following day since the great eagles had dropped us off on this part east of the Misty Mountains.

I was brought out of my recollections by Bofur laying his bed roll out near mine. He glanced up at me, his dark eyes sparkling as he smiled. I returned the gesture, a bit of color rushing to my cheeks.  
I could tell the cheeky dwarf fancied me to some extent, and I felt the same way, though I tried to deny it to myself. He had this charm I couldn't seem to forget.

After everyone had eaten and settled down, we all went to bed.  
I was about to lay my head down when I heard Thorin say, "Abbi, you get first watch."

I groaned and sat upright again, forcing my eyelids to open while the others laid down.

In a short while I heard all of them snoring. I could match each unique sound to each dwarf. When I counted twelve different snores, I realized that Bofur wasn't sleeping. I looked beside me and saw him staring up at the starry sky.

"Go to sleep," I said. "You need rest."  
He turned to look at me, his hat crooked on his messy hair, a soft smirk on his face. "I can't sleep."

I scooted over to him, so he was next to me, and reached for his hand. He laced his fingers between mine, and placed his other hand on ours, sandwiching mine between his.

"I fear for the fate of this quest," he mumbled, his adorable accent pulling at my heart.

"Don't fear for the future, Bofur," I replied. "The future is already decided. We just have to wait for it. Things will work out the way they're supposed to."

"I know," he mumbled.

Silence.

Then he looked up into my eyes, a soft look in his. With a chuckle, he took off his hat and placed it on my head. "It looks better on you," he remarked with a smile.

I grinned, then reached for his hand again, my small fingers wrapping around his calloused palm.

"Sleep," I whispered.  
He said nothing.

"Here, rest your head on my lap," I said.  
He silently did so, placing his head softly on my thigh, his face pointed outwards. The two braids in his hair were falling out, and the rest of his hair was messy and fell over the sides of his face.

"Sing me that song you sing when you think nobody's listening. It reminds me of you," he whispered.

"But I'm not a good singer," I protested.

"Hush," he said, reaching for my hand, and holding it on my chest. "Sing me to sleep."

I began to sing very softly, "Lips red as the berries in June. Red the rose, red the rose..."

His eyelids slid shut, a slight smile on his lips.

"Skin pale as the light of the moon, gently as she goes..."

Bofur's muscles relaxed and he sighed contentedly.

"Eyes blue as the sea and the sky. Water flows, water flows..."

I gently brushed his hair from his face.

"Heart burning like fire in the night, gently as she goes..."

His smile faded as a light snore escaped his lungs, and his grip on my hand loosened. I knew he had fallen asleep, but I continued to sing a little longer.

"La, la la la la la la la. La la la. La la la. La, la la la la la la la la, gently as she goes..."

I didn't dare to move his weary head from my lap, or my hand from his on his chest; I didn't want to wake him. His face seemed so peaceful. I removed his hat from my head and placed it next to me.

The night continued to drag on, but it seemed a little less dark with Bofur's gentle snore making my lips curl into a smile.

**Song credit goes to the soundtrack of the animated movie Beowulf. **

**This is my first story, so please review! **


End file.
